Stephan Kylie
UIA Lieutenant Stephan Kylie is a munitions expert with an impressive demolitions background. He also is the one member of Sergeant Gant's group whom Gant had a previous and positive experience with from the mission 10 years prior. Background Kylie served alongside Joshua Gant, Ron Pearl and Jack Sheridan 10 years prior to the G-Nome mission set in the time frame of the original G-Nome. According to him, he was good friends with Gant and Pearl who were said to have been inseparable allies. Not much was disclosed about what had happened, but according to records, Sheridan betrayed the mission, which in turn lead to Pearl's capture at the hands of the Scorp. Since then, he hardly made contact with the members of the team as Gant was in a traumatic state, seeing as how he lost his greatest friend. G-Nome Kylie was informed of the mission while he was serving in the outer-rim Merc territory. He stayed close to the Darken border of Chamber Pass in order to rendezous with Gant. However, he was under constant pressure from Merc raids, consisting of the Merc and Darken war that was commencing during that time. Kylie was caught in a crossfire and desperately called for assistance from Gant. They quickly re-united and continued their journey. Receiving instructions from UIA, the duo disabled the regional LATLON array to send the Mercs into disarray in order to retrieve the Geneticist, Dr. Victoria Thane. With communications disabled, Gant and Kylie intercepted a large raiding party before they would have seriously endangered the doctor. Afterwards, the team captured a Merc Tactical Defense HAWC so that Dr. Thane would have adequate transport in order to reach the Citadel upon Mesa Caracon. They reached the mesa, rode up the elevator and while Thane was retrieving weapons schematics to defeat the G-Nome, a large group of Merc Airborn Insurgence Platforms attacked their position. Both Gant and Kylie commandeered the towers in the vicinity and made short work of the Mercs. With the arrival at the neutral-hostile Scorp territory, Kylie and Thane entered Gant's captured Scorp Armored Support Vehicle and joined up with a Scorp convoy. Unfortunately, a Union border patrol encountered the convoy and Gant was forced to assist in killing the Union soldiers. After exiting into the deeper Scorp territory, Jack Sheridan was revealed to have been the final member and assumed command of the team. Him and Gant both voiced their disapproval of the appointment, but General Wilkins insisted upon his involvement, due to his expertise in Scorp culture. Sheridan coordinated a complex attack against the Scorp LATLON array to start off the mission, with Kylie engaging the rocket tower defense. Following this, Kylie along with the rest of the team commandeered a Scorp Tactical Defense HAWC for its illumination devices to navigate the Scorp mine fields. With this new technology, Kylie assisted in the daring attack on Ur-Alr with Sheridan. Ur-Alr provided coordinate information for the G-Nome facility. With the final assault on the facility, Sheridan attacked Gant with an ion strike while Kylie was captured by Priece Tok. In Tok's custody, Kylie negotiated a temporary alliance, due to the recent development that Sheridan captured the G-Nome. After a brief defense against Sheridan's minions at the Scorp town of Ur-Kinsk, Kylie entered the Shalten Frontier in order to bring Sheridan to justice. After traversing the War Zone, Kylie moved ahead to the nearby location of Sheridan's Recombination Facility, in which Sheridan would attempt to clone the G-Nome. He participated in the final battle, even with General Wilkins. As Gant destroyed the lab, Sheridan covertly shot down Kylie. Kylie died upon impact. Category:Characters Category:Union